A What If
by Freakofallanime
Summary: Kaoru loves Kenshin. She tells him and he says he doesn't love her. What happens?? Ke/Ka R


Rurouni Kenshin Fan~fic  
  
Animefreak  
  
A What If   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The light shined through the window and shined into the sleeping girls eyes.  
  
"Kaoru its time to get up."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly to find a boy with red hair in a ponytail and a scar that made a X on his right cheek.  
  
"Thank-you Kenshin, I must of been very tired from training yesterday."She sat up.  
  
"Well,at least you got your sleep."He said with a cheerful smile and headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yahiko,HOW many times have I told you to NOT to be such a brat?"Kaoru stomped her foot against the hard wooden floor.  
  
"WELL its not MY fault that YOU wont let me study my own way!AND!Im NOt a BRAT!!!"Yahiko stuck his tounge a her.  
  
Kaoru now had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Thats it im not training you ever again!!!!"  
  
"Like I care!!"  
  
"Why you---"  
  
"Now come now, we cant have this fighting can we?"Kenshin walked in through the door.  
  
"Oh , Kenshin its you."  
  
"How about we go to town and get some fish for our supper tonight?"He smiled.  
  
Kaoru blushed a little.And nodded a yes.But said she needed to put on her kimono.  
  
Since she has gotten Yahiko in her class shes been a reck.That boy has some attitude.  
  
Every time she tries beeing nice to him he gives her back nothing but that attitude of his.  
  
Kaoru walks out the door with her orange and red kimono that had yellow laced flowers on it.  
  
Kenshin ,Yahiko,and Sanosuke.All talking about some people coming and bothering some of the village people.  
  
She never really liked talking about them.They were all scum.How could they hurt or abuse in anyway or form to someone?She just didnt understand them.Any of them.They all were like another life form from a planet to her.But.........  
  
She looked at Kenshin and some of it helped her.He was always gentle with her.He never wants to fight around her.Only if someone makes him.  
  
So much stuff happend to them.  
  
But too much things have happend to Kenshin.  
  
Hes never really talk to her about the pain and sadness that has happened to him.She always wonders if shell ever find out.She wnats to know everything about Kenshin.But,she would never make him talk about his past.Not if he didnt want to.SHe would never do that.  
  
Yes, he was a killer.Battusai.That word made her heart pinch with pain.She never wants him to be like that.EVER.He dosent need it.She wouldnt forgive him.Shes stoped him from being it.She will always be by his side.He needs her and she needs him.Him to protect her.Her to protect him.Thats all they needed.  
  
"Kaoru.I love that kimono,that I do.Come. Lets go."  
  
"Alright."She blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
They all got theyre fish for supper that night.It was very crowded that day.  
  
"I supose almost every person in the village is here."Kaoru said trying to pull through the crowd.  
  
"I supose.I think we've lost Yahiko and Sanosuke."He said looking around.  
  
Kaoru didnt notice and looked around."WELL Iwonder were those pin heads are."  
  
~*~  
  
"GO GET THEM SANOSUKE!!!GET'EM ALL!!"Yahiko yelled out to Sanosuke wich was playing a card game gambling on a hole lot of yen.  
  
~*~  
  
"I guess we'll wait here for them.If they dont come soon I guess well go home and wait for them there."Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
They sat on a log as a bench while they watched the sun set.Its was beautiful.  
  
Kenshin thought how much the colors of the sunset matched Kaorus kimono.He never lied about her dress.It was one of his favorites.He loved the way the kimono never showed to much skin but showed all her curves.He loved everything about her.Her skin,the way she smiles,the way her hair falls in her face,her blue eyes.  
  
He watched her with his life.She was always there .For him.  
  
She looked beautiful with the suns last beaming shine until it goes down and the night come out.  
  
He never would let anything bad happen to her.He couldnt live.He wouldnt let something happen like that ever again.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to find Kenshin staring at her .Like hes was in a zombie stage or something.  
  
"Whats the matter Kenshin."  
  
All he did was smile.Thats all he could do to make goosebumps go on the back of her neck.  
  
He always seemed to make her blush or make her feel like she could fly.Not really just like he lifted her hopes.Her..........  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes,Kaoru?"  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
"Kaoru?"He was confused.Why would she asked something like this out of nowhere.  
  
She knew she shouldnt of asked that.But.....why would she feel like she would havet to ?He controls his own life.She was nothing to him.He could go with out asking her.And here she was asking him not to.  
  
"I dont want you to leave Kenshin."  
  
"Kaoru."He was shocked.  
  
Did she...............................  
  
They stared at each other in silence.What could they say?  
  
"Kaoru......I..---"  
  
"Hey guys!!!"  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Kaoru turned to a really drunk Sanosuke and a really full Yahiko.  
  
"Where were you guys?!"Kaoru said with a angry growel.  
  
"Hey looks like we dont need those fish no more Me and Sanosuke already ate with our prize money."Yahiko said with laughing and raising up a peace sign.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"YEP"  
  
"You guys could have told us you know."  
  
"We couldnt find you."  
  
"Oh well.Kaoru looks like we'll be eating alone,that we will."He smiled.  
  
She blushed and nodded a yes.  
  
End of chapter!!!!!^.^  
  
So how do you like it?Tell me ur comments! E-mail me! Tauskii@hotmail.com 


End file.
